air hujan
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Alfred bosan juga mengutuk. Siapa? Hujan. {canon}


**air hujan**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : America/Belarus. **Genre** : General. **Rating** : K+. **Other notes** : canon, modern day-setting.

 _(Alfred bosan juga mengutuk. Siapa? Hujan.)_

* * *

Seandainya ada dua hal yang akan dikutuk Alfred hari ini, yang jelas itu bukan dua hal. Bukan kopinya yang mendingin, bukan pula semut yang membentuk jelujur di bingkai jendelanya, sejengkal dari tangannya yang merentang di punggung sofa.

Natalya sedang tidur di seberang sana, dengan selimut pinjaman dan posisi yang tak akan pernah mungkin ditiru Alfred. Wanita itu telentang, tangan dengan rapinya terlipat di atas tubuh. Selalu gagal Alfred mengekori caranya, karena, ya, tubuh lelaki itu selalu ikut berakting sesuai mimpinya. Tentu, Alfred adalah pemimpi, mulai dari cerita kelam Perang Saudara hingga tertembaknya para presidennya, tetapi bisa pula tentang konser-konser rock hingga musikal Glee.

Kembali pada kutukan.

Bolehkah mengutuk hujan?

Ya, ya, tak boleh. Alfred tahu. Kadang ia menambah daftar dosanya dengan cara mengatakan kutukan itu di hadapan Arthur. Si maniak teh yang tanahnya selalu bercumbu dengan hujan. Arthur tentu dengan senang hati menumpahkan tehnya ke kepala Alfred jika saja Alfred tak dianggapnya putranya sendiri. Putra bandel yang terancam kena status salah asuhan karena tingkahnya kadang di luar batas. Tapi jika status itu dibubuhkan, siapa yang disalahkan? Dirinya sebagai pengasuh, tentu. Sehingga Arthur merasa perlu menjaga wibawanya.

Hujan membuat rencananya bersama Natalya untuk meluncur ke pantai terdekat batal. Natalya tidur. Televisi tidak menayangkan acara seru satu pun. Semua permainan di gawai telah ditamatkannya.

Lebih buruk lagi, persediaan kopinya nyaris habis.

Alfred menghela napas sambil cemberut. Dari semua tempat yang bisa saja dihampiri hujan, mengapa harus California? Dan terlebih lagi, kenapa harus saat ia berada di sini? Sepertinya istilah 'kebetulan belaka' bukan hal yang baik untuk menggambarkannya.

Dengan enggan dia beranjak dari sofa sambil mereguk habis isi cangkir. Berjalan ke dapur. Hanya untuk menumpahkan sisa-sisa isi stoples ke dalam cangkirnya kemudian mendorong knop dispenser berwarna merah. Kopi instan terakhir. Mengaduknya dengan tergesa menggunakan sendok bekas yang ia lupa bekas apa di atas konter, lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Saat ia kembali ke ruang tengah, Natalya masih tidur. Syukurlah, ada baiknya juga. Jika tidak, mungkin ia akan keramas air kopi. _Terlalu banyak kopi bisa membuatmu kacau_ , katanya, pasti, mengingat Natalya pernah mengalami hari-hari menyebalkan saat ia menginap di D.C. sementara Alfred kecanduan kopi dan kelelahan sampai terlihat seperti seorang maniak. Dapat dipastikan hal itu menorehkan trauma untuknya. Alfred tidak mengerti mengapa ada efek medis yang bisa bekerja pada seorang negara, tetapi, ya, begitulah adanya. Anomali selalu ada bahkan untuk hal sesederhana air—apalagi untuk yang serumit dirinya.

Alfred mereguknya sedikit demi sedikit sambil memandangi hujan. _NatalyaNatalyaNatalya cepatlah bangun_.

Lelaki itu dengan isengnya membuka jendela. Menadahkan tangan untuk air hujan.

Sebersit gagasan muncul. Ia menyengir.

Oh, mendapat pendidikan dari Francis sepertinya juga bukan hal yang merugikan.

Ia mencari wadah untuk menampung air hujan. Sedikit tak mengapa.

* * *

Natalya terbangun tanpa bisa mengingat pukul berapa ia jatuh terlelap. Yang dia dapati bukan hal yang biasa, dan membuat rahangnya menggantung. _Tenang_ , Bung, tenang, ini bukan soal kutukan lagi.

"Alfred ...?"

"Oh, yaaa. Ooh, sudah bangun," ia menoleh sambil menggosok pipi. Cat merah melekat di sana. "Selamat, um," lirikan pada jam dinding, "petang!"

"Kaubisa melukis?"

Alfred mengangkat bahu, "Tanyakan pada Francis."

Natalya menyingkirkan selimut lalu berjalan. Berdiri di belakang punggung Alfred kemudian, dengan dahi berkerut dia memandangi lukisan Alfred. Ia memerhatikan kombinasi warna yang sangat cantik dan apik. Coretan hijau muda yang ditubrukkan dengan ungu, bersisian dengan garis lengkung merah, lalu ungu muda dan kemudian diselingi goresan-goresan biru muda. Ada kuning yang menyala berdampingan dengan hitam, juga merah jambu dan kelabu. Abstrak, titik. Tidak ada kesulitan lain untuk menyebutkan jenisnya.

"Abstrak?"

"Aku sedang **melukiskan** air hujan," cengir Alfred.

Natalya mendengus. Air hujan, warna-warni?

 **end.**

* * *

trivia:

\- 4 presiden Amerika dibunuh karena ditembak. Abraham Lincoln, James A. Garfield, William McKinley, John F. Kennedy.

\- California adalah salah satu daerah di Amerika yang paling jarang mendapatkan hujan.

* * *

a/n: ok a little bit wordpun di sini. 'melukiskan'. penambahan imbuhan meN- + -kan, dengan kata dasar verba, bisa bermakna kausatif. _me-lukis-kan_ air hujan = 'membuat air hujan menjadi lukisan'. menjelmakan air hujan menjadi lukisan.

kata-kata alfred bukan sekadar 'menggambar air hujan'. dia memakai air hujan itu sendiri. ya, ada dualisme makna di sini, makna yang ambigu/dua sisi jadi muncul. bisa 'menggambar air hujan/membuat air hujan menjadi lukisan' atau 'menggunakan air hujan menjadi sebuah lukisan' (ingat: **membuat** air hujan jadi lukisan)

inilah uniknya bahasa indonesia dan aspek imbuhannya—yang jauh berbeda dari sistem bahasa-bahasa asing lain di dunia.

dan ... ya, permainan imbuhan ini ide mendadak, sih. entah bisa dibenarkan atau tidak dalam kaidah berbahasa dan sistem pemberian imbuhan yang baik, bahasannya bisa panjang. aku juga orang yang masih belajar ehe. jadi mari kita cukupkan saja dan mari pelajari lebih banyak tentang imbuhan wwww

.

.

.

p.s.: ada disebut anomali air di fic ini. hayooo ingat ngga apa itu? pelajaran SD kaan =))


End file.
